Una mirada que nos acerque
by MyXmas
Summary: Lucy ansía por lograr una buena impresión en su primer día, pero todo se tuerce cuando conoce a Natsu, un espíritu que vaga por el colegio y al que ella es la única capaz de ver. Lucy deberá hacerse cargo de él, pero ¿Qué ocurre cuando no hay un solo espíritu?, ¿Las brujas existen?. Ambos lucharán por conocer el pasado de Natsu, y forjar su futuro. ¿Puede un fantasma enamorarse?


**Hey, ¿Hay alguien ahí?...Meh.**

 **Como podrás apreciar, ingenioso lector soy nuevo en esta plataforma. Llevó mucho tiempo leyendo fics, sobretodo entre viajes cortos de un lugar a otro. Básicamente esto que estoy haciendo es un recurso desesperado, se me están terminando los fics que leer, así que toca escribirlos uno mismo.**

 **(Si te interesa algo sobre servidor, puedes cliquear en lo de perfil. Lo sé, maravillas de Internet)**

 **Aquí les dejo con el primer episodio de mi primer fic, espero que sea digno.**

…

 **Capítulo 1: Mi nombre**

Vaya, así que esto es la escuela en la ciudad. Jamás pensó que eso sería lo primero que vería, allí, desnudo ante una alumna un chico le había puesto sus partes sobre la cabeza...y a nadie parecía importarle.

…

– Mi nombre es Lucy, me gusta el verano, leer y la lluvia. Soy nativa de Londrés pero me mude a Japón a los cuatro años….también…esto….

La joven soltó un agudo grito que resonó en todas las salas de su pequeño apartamento. Alejó el espejo de una patada y empezó a recorrer cada pasillo de la casa jugueteando nerviosa con las manos.

Era su primer día, quería causar una buena impresión y por ello había practicado su discurso con más de dos semanas de antelación, incluso había dejado de escribir su novela para poder hacer un buen guión.

A pocos minutos de que Loke pasase a recogerla el discurso se le había borrado de la mente. Es más, le parecía horrible, demasiado artificial, no había nada que pudiese hacer estaba perdida.

Con un suspiro de derrota se lanzó sobre el sofá, tan solo quedaba esperar a que Loke hiciese sonar ese chirriante claxon y rogar por que la gente no la tomase por idiota en su primer día.

– Al menos los chicos son fáciles de impresionar-bromeó sacando la lengua, confiada en su apariencia.

Y es que, aunque sobre decirlo, Lucy era hermosa. Nunca le habían faltado pretendientes, a su vez, gracias a esto también había podido conseguir unos pequeños ahorros trabajando de modelo en una revista juvenil. Ella era consciente de esto, y aunque no se enorgullecía cabe decir que si que había obtenido algún que otro favor de los chicos gracias a esto.

El sonido no se hizo esperar, Lucy se paró ante el espejo, respiró hondo y con una sonrisa se apresuró a bajar corriendo las escaleras.

La joven rubia sonrió al ver a Loke recostado sobre su coche, esperándola a la salida del apartamento. Loke era un viejo amigo de su infancia, y aunque muchas veces se comportaba como un casanova y un pervertido, la confianza que tenía depositada en él le aseguraba que Loke siempre estaría ahí para ayudarla, incluso si tenía que dejar a otra mujer por ella.

– ¿Lista para tu primer día Lucy?-preguntó Loke con una sonrisa socarrona.

– Sí, aunque estoy algo nerviosa.

– Ya lo veo-respondió el joven aún sonriendo-has olvidado coger tu bolsa.

Lucy enrojeció de vergüenza y huyó corriendo hacia su apartamento, mientras Loke soltaba una sonora carcajada que había reprimido.

…

Natsu alzó la vista hacia el cielo, hacía un buen día. Su pelo se mantenía firme ante la pequeña brisa de la azotea. Bajo él un enmarañado montón de alumnos sin rostro se adentraban en el instituto, como sardinas acercándose a una lata.

El joven de pelo rosa lanzó un descomunal bostezo hacia el cielo. Poco después se bajó los pantalones y empezó a mear sobre los alumnos. Que sorprendentemente parecían no inmutarse.

– Uno, dos y tres-canturreaba.

Poco después abrió la puerta de la azotea, esa era una zona restringida pero Natsu siempre encontraba la forma de colarse...con bastante facilidad.

Recorría los pasillos con tranquilad, tarareando lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Aunque claro eso no resultaba tan llamativo como que fuese completamente desnudo.

…

Lucy se planto ante la puerta. El profesor le había ordenado que esperase a su aviso para entrar en el aula. Pocas veces se había sentido tan nerviosa que ahora, allí, parada esperando a que una sola palabra dese el inicio de su nueva vida.

El discurso que tanto le había costado redactar reposaba arrugado en el fondo de una papelera. Había seguido el consejo de Loke, "sé tú misma", se decía, "¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder?"

Cientos de frases revoloteaban en su cabeza mientras jugueteaba tratando de que su pelo tomase cualquier forma posible.

– ¡Adelante!

El corazón le dio un vuelco al abrir la puerta. Se adentró en la clase casi sin respirar, con la cabeza gacha tratando de no cruzar miradas hasta que fuese inevitable. Los murmullos de los alumnos se hicieron presentes, y Lucy no puedo evitar sentir que sus ojos la devoraban, sobretodo los de los hombres.

– Preséntese ante la clase-ordenó el profesor con una sonrisa.

Lucy respiró una vez más-mi nombre es Lucy Heartfillia, me gusta el ver...-su vista que había ido recorriendo uno a uno los pupitres hasta que se detuvo en él.

Tenía el pelo rosa, pero contrario a la que se pueda pensar eso no era lo que destacaba en él. Estaba completamente desnudo, con sus partes apuntando a…

Poco sabía Lucy que desde ese día sería conocida como; "la chica que se desmayó al presentarse"

…

Lucy despertó con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Palpó la tela que la cubría, era fina y blanca, demasiado similar a las del hospital para su gusto.

El techo y las paredes eran completamente blancas, sin una mancha a la vista.

– ¿Que ha pasado?-se preguntó enderezándose en la cama.

De la nada todos los recuerdos cayeron sobre ella. Sus preocupaciones, su primer día, su presentación

– !No¡-exclamó ocultándose bajo las sábanas-me desmayé delante de todos-sollozaba en depresión.

– ¡Y caíste sobre el profesor!-exclamó una voz riendo sin control.

Lucy soltó un grito, ¿Desde cuando había alguien más en esa sala?. La rubia sacó la cabeza temerosamente de entre las sábanas. De nuevo su cara se volvió completamente roja.

– !Tú otra vez¡, ¡Pervertido!, ¡Exhibicionista!-gritó la rubia lanzándole todo lo que tenía a su alcance, para después volver a ocultarse bajo las sábanas.

– ….¿Eh?...-balbuceó confuso el de pelo rosa-oye...¿chica rubia?

– ¡Vete!-exclamó Lucy acurrucándose entre las sábanas.

– …..¡Puedes oírme!-exclamó a pleno pulmón-¡¿Como demonios?!, ¡Sal de ahí!

– Llamaré a la policía exhibicionista-amenazó Lucy que seguía ocultándose bajo las finas mantas.

– Acaso, ¿también puedes verme?

– ¡Para no verlo!-exclamó la rubia completamente roja.

El joven soltó un grito de euforia total- !Aún estoy encendido!-exclamó a los cuatro vientos.

Por otra parte Lucy estaba completamente aterrorizado. ¿Se había topado con un psicópata?, porque nadie venía a ayudarla, ese chico estaba completamente loco.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos se encontró de frente con el rostro del de pelo rosa, que había atravesado la cama por debajo.

La rubia soltó un grito de terror y de un brinco se separó de la cama. De nuevo comenzó a lanzarle objetos pero quedó anonadada al ver que cada cosa que le lanzaba simplemente pasaba a través de él, como si se tratase de…

– Un fantasma-balbuceó Lucy aterrada.

– ¡Puedes tranquilizarte de una vez!-exclamó Natsu furioso.

De repente se formó un silencio sepulcral. Lucy temblaba recostada en una esquina mientras que Natsu recorría la sala nervioso, sin saber que hacer para arreglar la situación.

– ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Natsu acercándose cautelosamente a la joven.

– Por favor márchate-susurró Lucy ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Natsu suspiró, hacía demasiado tiempo que no hablaba con nadie, y esa tampoco era la mejor situación para practicar-escucha, siento lo que ha ocurrido, pero...estaba emocionado sabes, eres la primera que se percata de mi presencia...desde que puedo recordar-farfulló.

– ¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Lucy apartando la vista con un sonrojo.

– Soy un fantasma, creía que ya nadie podría verme nunca. Por eso, no entendía porque seguía aquí...pero tú, tú puedes verme. ¿Como te llamas?

– Lucy Heartfillia-respondió la rubia en un susurro.

– Yo soy Natsu, no recuerdo mi apellido. Siéntete afortunada Luigi, acabas de hacer un nuevo mejor amigo-explicó el de pelo rosa con una enorme sonrisa abrazando a la joven.

– ¡Ponte algo de ropa fantasma pervertido!-exclamó Lucy totalmente roja.

Natsu se observó para luego esbozar una mueca despreocupada-es la costumbre-proclamó con una sonrisa.

…

Lucu se dejó engullir por el asiento. Su día había sido un cúmulo de improvistos, todo lo contrario a lo que ella deseaba. Si no fuese porqué, en el asiento de atrás se podía ver a un joven de pelo rosa ahora vestido con un chaleco y unos pantalones anchos, pensaría que todo se trataba de una broma de su cabeza. Una pesadilla.

– ¿Ha ocurrido algo en la escuela Lucy?-preguntó Loke pasando su vista de la rubia a la carretera y viceversa.

– ¡Ya estoy ansioso por ver tu casa Luigi!-exclamó Natsu desde atrás.

Algo explotó en la rubia. Lo que antes parecían sucesos lejanos ahora la golpeaban con una fuerza incalculable, apretó las manos, los labios, una frase que contenía todo.

\- ¡Me llamo Lucy!-exclamó a pleno pulmón, casi logrando que Loke se estrellase contra una señal de tráfico.

– _Mejor no digo nada_ -dictaminó el de pelo naranja con unas gotas de sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo. Loke había conocido el terror.

…

 **Bueno, lo de siempre. Esto ya lo sabéis vosotros, y lo sé yo que he leído más de mil fics.**

 **Al parecer a un autor le gusta que le dejen un comentario, y, siendo sinceros yo también siento un pequeño cosquilleo sobre lo que la gente opina de mi historia.**

 **Se agradece todo, y hasta la próxima. ;)**

 _ **Pd: Recomendación de la semana, "5 centímetros por segundo"**_


End file.
